I'm not Hermione Granger
by Cora519
Summary: Hermione finds out that she's not a Granger. There's romance too! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter One The Breaking News

I'm not Hermione Granger

I'm not Hermione Granger

Disclaimer- All characters owned by J.K Rowling, I only own the plot.

This plot does not happen in any of the H.P Books.

_**Chapter One- The Breaking News**_

**I**t was a frosty cold morning at Hogwarts, everyone were outside throwing snowballs, making snowmen or other snow activities, all except the smartest witch in her year, Hermione Granger.

At a lone window, above the icy chaos, she gazed thoughtfully at her Gryffindor friends. She was worried about the meeting with her Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore and the Potions professor, Professor Snape. Hermione had already guessed how serious it was because of her head of house, Professor McGonall's tone of voice hwen she told her. But many strange things had been happening that week such as Snape praising her potions talent, even enough to make Draco Malfoy jealous at Double Potions.

**S**oon the day became night and Hermione's silver watch chimed nine o' clock. She got out of bed and dressed into her Hogwarts uniform to meet Snape and Dumbledore. When she arrived at the stone Gargoyle she felt faint and queasy. After she whispered the password she made her way up the cold stairs. In the office Snape and Dumbledore was sitting around the Headmaster's cluttered desk whispering.

When they noticed Hermione they stopped completely. "Dear Hermione, sit down. Why Professor Snape and I called you so late is that you aren't a Granger" said Dumbledore. "You are a Snape."By then Hermione was queasier than ever and shocked. Dumbledorecontinued," Your real birth name is Danielle Janet Snape and your father was Professor Snape's brother." When he finished his sentence Hermione or Danielle looked anxiously around at Snape and he replied with warm smile: the first she had **ever **seen in the all of her years at Hogwarts. "Your parents were killed by Voldemort when they tried to save you from him. He tried to kill you because he knew that you will be a powerful witch" (AN- Hermione is now Danielle, okay?)

_She rubbed her forehead, she was confused. How could she be a Snape. She had bushy golden-brown not black, peachy tanned skin not pale white, Gryffindor not Slytherin._

Suddenly a cold hand patted her back, comfortingly. She turned around to see Snape or Uncle Severus holding her shoulder. "I'm so sorry" he mouthed at her. She didn't feel any better as a tear slid down her cheek. "Now Voldemort is dead we needed to tell you and change you back in your normal appearance or serious side effects may happen. Hermione nodded as an answer and Snape pulled out his wand and whispered a few words as he pointed at the centre of her chest. Immediately she felt a tingling sensation as if a wave of magic travelled through her veins. Her eyes stang, her bushy hair straightened and grew and grew a bit taller.

**D**anielle looked at her new appearance: Black eyes, pale (but luckily glowing) skin and black hair but not greasy like Snape's but straight and shiny. She turned around to her onlookers. Snape smiled warmly and Dumbledore looked a bit sad, "Just like your father" he murmured "Miss Snape, you may go to your common room and please rest, tonight has been very difficult for you. Danielle sadly noticed her change in name and wondered how her friends will recognise her the next day.


	2. Chapter Two Unrecognisable

_Dedicated to all those people who subscribed, favourited or even reviewed this story so fast. You have encouraged me so much. Thank you._

I'm Not Hermione Granger

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter One

_**Chapter Two- Unrecognisable **_

**T**he next morning, Danielle started her mission- to confront Harry and her friends the truth. She dressed early into her robes and scarf and noticed the change of colours: green and silver not scarlet and gold.

When she arrived in the Great Hall she saw her friends at the Gryffindor Table altogether. Danielle was so close when they took off to find "Hermione." She gave up for breakfast and soon her first lesson of the day began. It was Arithmacy, one of the subjects she didn't study with Harry and Ron.

_At Dinner_

**J**ust before the golden plates and goblets were filled with food, Dumbledore announced something very rare in Hogwarts History. Re-sorting of a student. But exactly that happened to Danielle. "Before we begin our delicious feast, could Danielle Snape come up to get resorted?" And continued to explain her situation. She did so and sat on the old wooden stool she has sat on in her first year. "I'm going to be in Slytherin," she thought sadly to herself.

Professor McGonall stood up at the high table and placed the tattered Sorting Hat on Danielle's gleaming hair and The Hat began to think. Out of everyone's surprise the second The Hat touched her head, it yelled "SLYTHERIN!" She sneaked a look at her Uncle and saw that he was smiling broadly, so wide it nearly didn't suit him. She stood up and began to walk to the Slytherin table. She turned around to her friends, all the way across the magnificent room. They waved and smiled, sadly and she did the same.

**A**fter the feast, Slytherinswent to their common room like every other house. At the Head Girl and Boy's portrait door Draco politely asked if she would like to see Slytherins Common Room and Danielle agreed but she noticed the manners Draco used to speak to her. He helped her thought the portrait hole by hand and led her to the tunnel that led them to the room. It was decorated finely in green and silver and skull ornaments everywhere. Amazingly, even Goyle and Crabbe acted civilized to her now she was a Slytherin but what was unpleasant was Pansy scowling at her while Draco gave her a personal tour. Holding his arm.


	3. Chapter Three The Beginning

I'm Not Hermione Granger

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter One

_**Chapter Three-The Beginning**_

Life was very different as a Slytherin Head Girl. More respected and admired. Whenever she told first years off now they did as told not much around. Danielle was actually enjoying it but being away from her friends, strained her full happiness

.

**I**t was a cold December night and Danielle was entering her common room after a fun day Ginny buying her Yule Ball dress robes. She had chosen a white with black lace dress which was knee length. She was half-way thought the portrait hole when she heard a thud and flames settle. She ran to the common room to see Draco lying on the floor with wounds, bruises and burns all over his body. He was unconscious and breathing heavily.

Danielle trusted her instincts and gently pulled on to the sofa and pulled out her wand out of her robes. "Aguamenti" she whispered and a jet of water splashed on Draco's face to wake him up. Slowly his eyes opened and saw a beautiful face looking at him in a concerned way. "Draco!" she nearly yelled, "I'll get Madam Promfrey" but tired hand frantically grabbed her own, "Don't. I'll… I'll be alright" But unfortunately, Danielle still has Hermione's stubbornness.

**S**oon Danielle had treated most of Draco's wounds with her well-studied medi-wizardry. By then Draco had explained that Lucius had beaten him with Cruciatus curses to make up his mind to become a Death Eater. "You better rest Mr. Malfoy; I'll take care of your wounds." She left the room and came back dressed in a silky white night gown. Draco had never seen her in her pajamas and blushed pink and when Danielle saw his, she did too.

When Draco was comfortably tucked up in his head boy four-post bed, Danielle cast a sleeping charm and another healing charm to help him rest. Through the night, Danielle slept at the end of Draco's bed; head against the wooden carved post, checking his wounds every 2 hours.

**W**hen Draco awoke, it was just after dawn and Danielle hadn't woken up yet after a tiring night. 'She's so beautiful. So elegant...' he thought to himself, 'If she was mine…' Then an idea popped into his head to ask her to the Yule ball which was only 2 weeks away. A few minutes later Danielle woke up to Draco look at her affectionately. "D..Draco are you alright?" and burst into tears. Draco comforted her and asked why she was crying. "I'm crying… for you!"


	4. Chapter Four I'm in love with you

I'm Not Hermione Granger

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter One

_**Chapter Four- I'm in love with you**_

_A few days past from when Danielle healed Draco and all he thinked about was Danielle and the Yule Ball but luckily Danielle was hoping he would ask her._

**I**t was a Saturday evening and a cold snow storm was blowing on the school grounds so everyone was trying to keep warm in their common rooms but for Danielle that night someone was going to make it special.

'_Danielle, ever since you healed me, I cannot get you out of my head because I want you to come to the Yule Ball with me. Will you? Draco xx' _wrote Draco and folded the piece of parchment, slipped it into a envelope, sealed it with the Malfoy Crest and placed it onto her study desk. Then Crabbe and Goyle knocked on the portrait (irritating the portrait first) impatiently for him to come to the Slytherin Common room.

**W**hen Danielle first saw the letter on her desk she thought it was from the headmaster but when she turned it over and saw the Malfoy Crest sealing it she knew exactly who it was from. She tore it open and read it, and read it over and over to make sure she got the meaning right. Then felt tears of joy and happiness slide down her cheeks. At the second the first tear touched the parchment, she heard Draco step into the Common room, she dropped the letter and ran up to him and hugged him tearfully. Carefully, she gently pushed Draco's silky blond hair and whispered "Yes, I will." Draco nodded in understanding back.

_The Yule Ball_

Danielle tied her hair up in a messy bun using a silver clip Ginny had given her when she heard the news and wore the dress robes they had bought together. She touched her lips with red lipstick and blushed her cheeks.

When Draco saw Danielle descend the staircase leading to the Great Hall, he nearly couldn't stop himself kiss her but he remembered this was their first date. They walked into the Grand Hall together and started to dance nearly immediately. First a slow romantic music played by the orchestra. All the couples joined hands and began to dance slowly, moving to the music. After a spin and another, Danielle felt herself relax and gently leant her her head on his broad shoulder.

When the first song of music ended, Danielle looked up, into Draco deep grey eyes lit by the icicle chandelier. She felt her move closer and closer to Draco until she was basically hugging him. Suddenly, she felt warm soft lip touch her own and passionationly kiss her. After a few seconds, she felt herself drown in Draco's love and gave up to him. And wrapped her arms around his neck. His breath was warm and comforting, his eyes shining more than ever and lips, oh lips, she couldn't describe them.

When it ended, she felt herself blush pink and her temperature climb up every second he held on to her. She looked up to his handsome face and saw his eyes dull just a little.

"Danielle, I need to tell you something important."

She nodded to say to go on.

"I made my decision to become a auror, against my father and ... Voldemort.

"Oh Draco. Imagine what he'd do if he finds out!"

"But he won't. Dumbledore told me that another two boys are already training."

Again she nodded in understanding.

"But if he does... You'll be in danger for me. I'm sure Pansy will tell Lucius about us two.

"I'd die for you Draco if your're fighting against Voldemort."

Draco shook his head. "I won't let that happen to you Danielle but you have to trust me... believe in me"


	5. Auror Training and a Special Bird Visit

I'm Not Hermione Granger

I'm Not Hermione Granger

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter One

_**Chapter Five- Auror Training and a Special **__**Bird Visits.**_

"As you are behind in training, I have arranged a demonstration of the blade done by the two boys already training. They are using an ancient form of dueling which uses a blade of dark magic, the _Lamierina di scura" _said Snape standing next to Draco who was wearing a dragon hide dueling suit.

They were gathered at a hall which Draco had never seenbefore. It looked like a gothic replica of the Great Hall. The two figures standing in front of Draco, facing each other were wearing the same dragon hide outfit but not holding any blade or the _Lamierina di scura. _Draco was confused;they weren't holding any wands or blade.

"Duello" yelled Snape suddenly.

"The two figures produced two glowing blades out of thin air, not ordinary swordplay blades but dark magic blades. They started to fight each, as if their aim was to kill each other. They continued as the swords cut through the suits but they didn't seem to notice or care.

The sword fighting continued for a few more minutes until Snape yelled "Einde" and the blades disappeared. They took off their masks they were wearing as a part of their costume. Harry Potter: no surprise but Neville Longbottom: no way!

Snape had been driving him harder with his auror training ever since he had started to catch up. Every evening Danielle would fix him up. He had more cuts and bruises when Lucius had beaten him.

Of all Draco loved nights the best. It was when he could be himself, not a selfish Slytherin and didn't have to live up to his Malfoy name. Also he never slept alone and felt better that way. He felt as if Danielle would be cheering for him every single time he got injured or hurt and she'd always heal him as best a she could.

All the same Danielle was worried and scared about Lucius. Every night she dreamt Lucius coming to Hogwarts and getting Draco but always had Draco's arms to go into.

It was a misty morning near Christmas, Danielle was rushing to her next class when she ran into Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode, both looking angry. Suddenly Pansy drew out her wand a whispered a spell, so soft that Danielle was out of earshot. She felt her disparate into another room. She remember the place at once, Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. When she tried to get up she saw that she was magically tied to a chair.

"Well well. Isn't it Draco's little sweetheart? said Pansy, eyes fiery.

"What is this about Pansy? I need to go to my next class!" replied Danielle

"Oh. This won't take long. Couldn't you get your hands off our head boy, could you?"

"Why does it matter you you? You nasty cow"

"Going to start calling me names, are we? Millicent, have the honors." Milicent pulled her wand out and started to say spells Danielle had ever heard before.

Cuts and bruises appeared on Danielle's body, vomit spewed out of her mouth and her tongue felt like fire. She screamed in pain but the two girls didn't seem to notice and kept spells firing at Danielle in turns.

Back in the Auror training hall, Harry and Draco was taking off their tight dragon hide suits and putting on their normal robes.

"Can you hear that?" asked Harry

"Yeah, sounds like screams!" replied Draco.

They followed the faint screams until they reached the toilet door and barged straight in. They saw two girls pointing wands at a bleeding black-haired girl. They froze in horror, they hadn't planned this and just the presence of the two boys froze the whole room, of course, they were the most piopular students in Hogwarts. Harry expelliarmus-ed the girls while Draco charmed off the ropes. 'Oh my God, DANIELLE!' he thought as his panic-stricken but strong arms held Danielle to take her to the hospital ward. Even though it would have been easier to put a flying charm on Danielle, Draco felt safercarrying her. When Madam Promfrey saw Danielle in that state, she nearly jumped out of her clothes. "Lay her down." said Madam Pomfrey, as calmly as she could "Get her Uncle and Dumbledore!" Harry to fetch Snape and Dumbledore but Draco stayed. By then Poppy could see what relationship they were in. Madam Pomfrey did a few spells to see her injuries other than a broken wrist she was... pregnant


	6. Chapter Six Our love Child

I'm Not Hermione Granger

I'm Not Hermione Granger

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter One

_**Chapter Six- Our love Child**_

"**H**ermione, dear child, you do not have to have him. There has many before you to abort their own," said Madam Promfrey. "But the baby is Draco and my love!" Danielle replied, "I want to keep it." Draco nodded in agreement. Madam Promfrey smiled, left information on her pregnancy and closed the curtain for privacy.

As soon as she left, Draco grasped Danielle's hand, affectionately and grabbed the papers. "Hmmm, Son, 2 months!" exclaimed Draco happily but Danielle replied with a sad smile. "Draco, if I'm 2 months on the way, it means I'll have him in school next year. I don't know how we'll cope!" "It doesn't matter. We'll find a way. We are the two smartest in our year, aren't we?" They both smiled together and Draco kissed Danielle's tummy softly and gently, tickling her. She squealed and giggled as if she didn't care about the mishap but in reality she was the total opposite. After a while of messing about, Danielle turned serious.

"Draco, could you please call Harry and Ginny, they need to know about this."

"Sure, sweetheart."

When Harry and Ginny did come they weren't too surprised on them being a couple but when they heard that she was pregnant Harry turned purple but luckily Ginny reacted well and was excited for them.

"I knew you two were meant to be" she said dreamily. Danielle just smiled happily at her best friend.

(A.N- Sorry for not updating for a bit. I just felt like a break from all this typing! It normally takes a few hours to type a chapter!)


	7. Chapter Seven Christmas Day

I'm Not Hermione Granger

I'm Not Hermione Granger

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter One

_**Chapter Seven- Christmas Day**_

**D**anielle woke up and reached for Draco but he was not there. Confused, she got out of bed and found a note poking out of her dressing gown. She noticed it wasn't written too long ago.

_Dearest Danielle, _

_I apologise for not being there when you woke up. My father called me to The Malfoy Manor; he usually does that to talk to me about things. I hope my present to you will substitute my presence. Merry Christmas. Please do not worry. Draco x_

Danielle pressed this to her heart and slowly opened the black wrapped gift her had attached. She open the little jewellery box and saw a beautiful charm bracelet with a black orb hanging on it. The orb's surface was shiny and carved into with little fierce dragons. Right away, she flicked her hair back and hung the necklace around her neck. '_Thank you so much. I love you, Draco' _she thought and hoped telepathy worked.She looked in the mirror, admiring the special work of art and saw the little dragon carvings move around the orb as if they were alive. They breathed fire and Danielle felt the orb warm up a little from the dragons.

But Danielle remembered what happen last time Draco had gone to Malfoy Manor. A flood of anxious and frightening thoughts flooded her mind. 'Oh Draco' she thought. She remembered last night, how he had kissed her lips so deeply and how he care fully and tenderly kissed her tummy. And how much Draco too wanted to keep their son.

Danielle noticed the owls waiting impatiently at the closed window, pecking at the glass and quickly opened the window. It was from Ginny, Ron and Harry, wishing her a Merry Christmas and her Christmas present. Ginny had given her a beautiful silver head band for her hair, Ron and Harry a new book bag with Danielle stitched on the front. Quickly she grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote a thank you letter and attached their presents too. Soon the owl took off making Danielle feeling lonely and quiet. Most of the students had gone home leaving only Draco and Danielle.

In the Dumbledore's office, Albus and Snape were discussing Draco departure and Draco's progress in auror training. "Severus, he needs to improve faster for The Battle is soon" said Albus, his brow furrowed in deep thought. "Dumbledore, he is catching up to the other boys. He will be ready to fight for our side, very soon" replied Snape, confidently

"I hope you are correct, Severus, I hope you are right" replied the headmaster.


	8. Chapter eight Draco's return

I'm Not Hermione Granger

I'm Not Hermione Granger

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter One

_**Chapter Eight- Draco's return**_

**T**he clock struck twelve as Danielle pulled on the silky dressing gown and plonked herself on the couch near the portrait door, to wait for Draco. All that day (Christmas Day) she had been obsessed with waiting for Draco. Draco was away at Malfoy Manor because of Lucius had called for him.

She fingered the black dragon necklace Draco had given her for Christmas. The dragons had been very busy, firing flames and flapping their wings. Danielle felt her eyelids close and felt herself drift into sleep.

The door creaked as a tall handsome figure climbed through into the common room. When he saw who was waiting for him, asleep on the couch he could bear but kiss her. Danielle felt the kiss and woke up. They flinged their arms around each other like they would never ever let go. Their lips touched and fell into a deep kiss, full of all the emotion they suffered that day. Anger, fear but mostly anxiety of what would happen to Draco at the Malfoy Manor.

"I was so worried, Draco!" sobbed Danielle, eyes filled with tears, "I was scared you wouldn't come back."

"I'm so sorry. I should have let you suffer this." replied Draco, "I felt my own heart breaking as I wrote that letter."

**D**anielle fussily checked Draco for any wounds from Lucius. But Draco noticed Danielle looked sickly pale like Snape rather than the glowing skin she had before. "Danielle, are you feeling well?" Draco asked. But was answered with a quick "I'm fine." This worried Draco more, for her and their baby. "I bought you another present!" Draco said trying to get his thoughts on a different one. Danielle smiled when she saw what it was, a book of baby names. They both flicked through the pages suggesting names for their un-born son. Quickly they found a name whick both liked: Devan Draco Malfoy-Snape. Soon they shut the book and both slipped under the covers of Draco's four poster bed.

Danielle was soon going to be 3 months pregnant and her tummy was rounding. Draco sothingly placed he warming hand on the bump and kept whisper the baby's name. Devan, Devan, Devan. Although Danielle was excited she was also worried about his birth. She would be bearing a child at so young and she had so much in front of her to look forward to. A career and a children didn't match.

'What am I going to when I finish at Hogwarts?' thought Danielle sadly. She didn't have any options. Her adoptive parents lost contact, Snape was busy doing things for Dumbledore on Voldemort and the chance finding a job was rare as she would be too busy with their little Devan. But what she didn't know was that Draco was thinking the exact same thing and he had a fortune at his hands. "Danielle, I was thinking about us after Hogwarts. You know, what we'll do and where we'd live. I figured that you ... don't have a place. So I've found a little apartment in Hogsmead for us." said Draco, a bit uneasily. But Danielle just smiled, flung her arms around him in a hug and kept whispering thank yous over and over again.

Draco still remembered Danielle's pale complexion at the night of his return and how skinny her body was when she ckecked him for injuries. But he could blame her for reacting that way. She was pregnant at 17 and had so much to handle.


	9. Chapter Nine Malfoy Attack!

I'm Not Hermione Granger

I'm Not Hermione Granger

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter One

_**Chapter Nine- Malfoy Attack!**_

**D**raco sat deep in though in the Slytherin Common Room. 'Danielle is going through all this because of me. It's my fault.' he thought, 'I need to talk to her' She suddenly stood up and headed to their common room.

A tall man with long blond hair appeared in the Head Girl and Boy Common Room. He brushed his coat swiftly and raised his wand around the room at Danielle. She nearly screamed. She pleaded and begged him not to cast any spells but he cast a vary of different spells, most of them the Cruciatus curse. After a few minutes he left through the fire place.

Danielle groaned in pain, she was bleeding all over and her stomach felt as if it was burning. All she could do was fall into unconsciousness. Just as the floo flames settled, Draco ran in, ready to talk what he was thinking. He eyes widened in horror when he saw who was lying with bleeding wounds in front of the fireplace.

Frantically, he lifted her up onto his broad shoulders and ran all the way to the Hospital Wing. Madam Promfrey nearly screamed when she saw the state of Danielle. "What on earth happened to her?!" asked Madam Promfrey. "I don't know!" replied Draco, panic-stricken, "I found her like this in our common room!"

Madam Promfrey healed most of the wounds and tried to wake her up. Instead, Draco shook Danielle, asking who did this to her. But all she had the energy to say was one word: Malfoy. Right away he knew who that Malfoy was, Lucius Malfoy. Right at that moment he felt ready to murder his own father.

"Mr Malfoy, please get Dumbledore and Professor Snape." requested Madam Promfrey busily applying ointment on Danielle's rounding bump. Draco ran out of the wing, heading to the Headmaster's office. Mean while Madam Promfrey cast test spells on Danielle. With spell she cast, Poppy's eyes widened with horror. "Oh no" she gasped, her hand covering mouth.

When Snape and Dumbledore arrived and Draco returned, she pulled aside Draco. "Draco, you need to know first. Danielle is very ill. She has the … Cruciatus fever." Draco gasped as angry tears fill his eyes. 'Why Danielle? She never did anything wrong!"

When Dumbledore and Snape found out, they too felt grief fill their hearts for Danielle. "Mr Malfoy, please return to your common room. You need to rest" said Dumbledore with no twinkle in his eye. Draco left a kiss on Danielle's cheek and left in a hurry trying to stop another flow of anger.

Back in the common room, Draco punched his pillow furiously.

_WHY DANIELLE. WHY NOT ME?! I DERSERVE IT NOT HER. IT'S MY FAULT!_

(A.N- Thank you for all you readers support. I'm enjoying writing this story so much!)


	10. Chapter Ten Danielle wakes up

I'm Not Hermione Granger

I'm Not Hermione Granger

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter One

_**Chapter Ten- Danielle Wake Up**_

"_Mr Malfoy, Danielle will have to be moved to St. Mungo's if she doesn't wake up by next month.__" Said Madam Promfrey. 'No, not now. Not when I needs to keep her safe.' Draco thought._

_**Two months after Danielle's **_**attack**_**.**_

Harry sat next to Danielle's bed showing her closed eyes the chocolate frog card of Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel they found to find about the Philosopher's Stone. Danielle's eyes fluttered open as if she was sleepy. "Danielle! Wake up!" Harry yelled at her. Her eyes widened and saw Harry's lovingly gazing eyes. "Harry! What happened?" Danielle asked, looking scared. He explained about her attack and Cruciatus Fever and the two months she was asleep.

Danielle's black eyes filled with hot tears. Just as Harry stood up to tell Madam Promfrey the good news, she grabbed his hand, desperately. "Please Harry, Madam Promfrey needs to rest and we haven't talked for a long time" requested Danielle, pleading. He sat back down, his eyes caring and loving.

"Harry, I miss our long talks about how to defeat Voldemort now he's dead."

"I miss them too but that's the thing. Voldemort isn't dead."

"What? He has to be. We got all the horcruxes, didn't we?"

"We didn't. I am the last horcrux. I need to kill Voldemort or he kill me, for it to end."

"Oh Harry. Lets talk about something else. And thank you for staying with me.

"Oh, that's what friends do. It was fun collecting stuff to try and wake you up."

Danielle smiled and Harry did too, cheekily. Harry asked if he should get Draco and was replied with a yes. Mean while, tried to get Madam Promfrey but when she tried to stand up, she fell to her knees. Her legs felt weak and wobbly then she remembered the symptoms of the Cruciatus fever. You fall asleep for months and when you wake up you forget how to walk.

Bothered with herself, she crawled back into her hospital bed. Right then, Draco entered the wing. Danielle spotted Harry's wand on the bedside table, grabbed it and pointed it straight at Draco. "Get out!" screamed Danielle, frightened and scared, her wand hand trembling. Harry heard her word and ran in, alarmed. He pushed Draco out and got to Danielle's side.

"That was Lucius Harry!" half-screamed Danielle.

"No, that was Draco, your boyfriend" replied Harry, confused.

"What no!"

"Did Lucius do it to you?" Harry's face angry and red.

Danielle replied silently with a nod. "He found out about Draco and me." Danielle whispered, quietly, "Could you let Draco in?"

Harry stood up and opened the door. There a red-faced Draco entered.

"Danielle! Are you alright? He asked, his face softening.

"I'm fine" she muttered, "I'm sorry Draco about 'that.' I don't know what happened. You looked like Lucius." She whispered the last word like wizards did when they said Voldemort's name. "What? No. He did it to you, right? Replied Draco, returning to a light pink.

Draco paced around the hospital wing, impatiently, stopping once or twice to rub Danielle's now-big tummy. He woke Madam Promfrey to make sure Danielle was okay.

"Well, your baby is fine and your health is ok but the symptoms include forgetting how to walk. As your leg muscles are weak, you'll have to learn again." Madam Promfrey said, ticking them off on her clipboard, "In your state, you'll return to classes in about a week.

Tired, Draco returned to his common room but Harry, loyally stayed to keep Danielle company until the morning. Harry told Danielle what happened in her absence and Danielle told him about her dreams. They laughed and talked into the night but soon Danielle made Harry to go to the boy's dormitory to rest. But Harry promised to come back in the morning.

He kept his promise (as always) and came back.

"Thank you Harry for coming. You didn't have to, though,. You have Quidditch practice this morning.

"You still remember my schedule? After two months??" replied Harry, surprised but proud of his Danielle or 'Hermione'.

"Well, yes Harry! I'm not that stupid

"Well, I was going to ask you to come to Gryffindor Quidditch practice with me, like old times."

"Sure but I can't quite walk around right now."

"Never mind, a wheel chair can substitute!"

They both made their way down to the Quidditch oval, Harry carefully pushing Danielle's wheelchair. Harry sat Danielle down in the front row of the Gryffindor seat stand and began to start the team on their practice. Harry swooped around the air on their broomsticks, doing dare-devil tricks. 'Just like old times' thought Danielle.

When the team finished and were off to the showers, Harry lifted her back onto the wheel chair. Danielle hugged him joyfully squealing "thank you" over and over again. But a pair of steel grey eyes were spying them from a window, jealous of Harry and longing to be with the other.


	11. Chapter Eleven Lessons to be learnt

I'm Not Hermione Granger

I'm Not Hermione Granger

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter One

_**Chapter Eleven- Lessons to be learnt**_

**F**or the next three days, Harry helped Danielle start walking again. By the fourth day, Danielle was strong enough to run around. "Danielle, you can return to lesson again tomorrow" said Madam Promfrey, smiling. Danielle just grinned but inside she couldn't wait until the next day.

When Draco heard that Danielle was coming to their common room again for a long time, Draco felt it should be special. After a long time of thinking, he started his plan. He lit pink candles in his room, sprinkled rose petals on his bed and waited for Danielle.

**D**anielle's black hair had grown a lot in her illness which Danielle loved. She always had dreamed of long hair. She plaited her hair into two long braids, both toughing her back and for the first time in two months, wore her Hogwarts robes. Neatly, she found all her books and placed them in her new book bag she received from Ron and Harry at Christmas.

At dinner, all the focus was on Danielle. Well for starters, she had been sick for two months straight and secondly who couldn't resist noticing her baby bump! Everyone had already guessed who the father was and were now gossiping about Draco and Danielle.

**A**fter dinner finished, Dumbledore called both Draco and Danielle to his office.

"Mr. Malfoy and Miss Snape, if don't already know, the Order has found that Voldemort isn't dead. And Mr. Malfoy has spoken to me about his concern of safety for Miss Snape." Said Dumbledore, his voice grave and solemn, "I've discussed this with Professors McGonall and Snape and they both will be busy with the Order. Miss Snape you may be Assistant Transfiguration Professor and Mr. Malfoy, if you want, Assistant Potions Master.

"Headmaster, thank you for your offer but Danielle and I already have arrangements." Replied Draco.

"But Draco, I need this job! This is the only job offering I have!" replied Danielle, "You should be an auror but I want and need this job, I can't rely on Snape forever!"


	12. Chapter Twelve Draco's Departure

I'm Not Hermione Granger

I'm Not Hermione Granger

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter One

_**Chapter Twelve- The Prediction**_

It was the last lesson for the year and Professor McGonall was handing out exam papers back to the students. "Close one! I just passed by one mark!" said Ron to Harry. Danielle just looked sadly at her own papers; she had gotten 90 from not being able to study.

Suddenly, a distressed looking Professor Trelawney rushed into the room. "Err, could I please speak to Draco and Danielle?" asked Trelawney, her hair fizzy and wilder than normal, "I just saw from the inner eye. A Malfoy love child will come into the world at the exact second of You-Know-Who's fall. And the mother will start labour at the start of The Battle." "So what does this concern us?" answered Draco, annoyed at Trelawney. "Your child is that infant who will alarm us of his arrival!" she squealed!

Danielle looked at her round tummy. All this from an unborn child? She placed her arm around it, protectively. This was what she didn't want for her baby, a life concerned with Voldemort like her own. The coupled glanced at each other, uneasily. "Umm, Thankyou Professor Trelawney for erm alarming us but wouldn't it better if you told Dumbledore first?" asked Danielle trying to save the moment.

..

For the next months, Draco and Danielle worked at Hogwarts as well as living there as staff. They shared a room together and also had a little nursery ready, in case. Everyday the taught the first years their subject. The female students looked upon them as a romantic story writing out across their eyes but the boys just enjoyed being taught by Draco rather than Snape.

Ron ran away with Lavender Brown to have their own private life together. Ginny continued her education and Harry stayed at Hogwarts with Dumbledore training for The Battle. Neville stayed at Hogwarts too to continue Auror training and Herbology.

..

A few happy months went by until Danielle had reached eight months. She was looked definitely round and bloated. It was a warm July evening after work.

Danielle rushed into their dormitory, happy to see Draco. But she didn't expect to see Draco frantically packing his belongings. "Draco! Where are you going?" asked Danielle, confused. "Lucius summoned me to Malfoy Manor, I need to go. I think he's housing Voldemort" "But he knows about us and Devan. You can't go! It isn't safe!" "Don't worry. I told him that it… it was over." Not bothering to look at Danielle's hurt face. "When are you coming back?" "Well… I think it will until The Battle. "No. Not now. Not at eight months…" Bursting into tears.

Draco could do anything to make her feel better than staying. He kissed her forehead and tummy and left, leaving a note on their desk. After a while she climbed on the chair and opened the note. How could he just leave her!

_Danielle, I'm so sorry. I can't do anything about this._

_I need you to stay strong for me. For me and Devan._

_Remember I love you for the world._

_Press the necklace if you really need me._


	13. Chapter 13 & 14With friends & The Battle

I'm Not Hermione Granger

I'm Not Hermione Granger

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter One

_**Chapter Thirteen- With friends**_

_**&**_

_**Half of Chapter Fourteen- The Battle.**_

"Oh come on, Danielle! Just one drink and you need some fresh air!" begged Harry. "Oh fine. It has been a while since I've gone outside Hogwarts." Answered Danielle, giving up changing Harry's mind.

"Knut for your thoughts?" asked Harry at a table of Hogs Head. Danielle looked a bit uneasy but agreed to tell him. "I'm scared for Draco and you, Harry, The Battle is really soon." "Gees, Danielle, I'm not that bad in Auror training!" replied Harry, making Danielle laugh.

After a few hours talking and enjoying themselves for a long time, Danielle and Harry made their way back to Hogwarts Grounds. "Draco!" Danielle nearly yelled as she saw Draco and Crabbe. She ran up to him but Draco just pushed her away in disgust. From this she was shocked, was this really the Draco who is the father of her first child?

Harry saw this went rushing up to Danielle to defend her. "What did you do that for?" Harry yelled, "She's falling apart without you and you push her away?!" Without thinking it through, Draco flung a fist at Harry's face, breaking Harry's glasses, frustrated and angry he stormed off. Danielle quickly apparated them both back to Hogwarts. Hot tears ran down her face, tears of separation and anger.

. . .

The next morning, Danielle received a letter from Draco: _Danielle, I'm so sorry about last night. Please apologise to Harry for me. I just miss you like hell and couldn't control myself when I saw you. Please stay healthy for me and Devan, my heart dropped when I saw you like that yesterday. I'll come to you as soon as I can, I love you so much, Draco._

_P.S Don't reply. Voldemort is being housed at Malfoy Manor._

Danielle's heart missed a beat when she read the last sentence. She read the letter over and over again as it was the only communication she had since last month. After a while she untied the little package attached to the owl's leg. It contained a little bottle of Essence of Tulipany. It was labeled: _Tulipany can cure any disease and heal any injury. Even death._

Danielle had read about the essence of Tulipany. It was very rare and expensive for its powers were great beyond imagination. She quickly pocketed the bottle and planned to use it in The Battle.

_**Half of Chapter Fourteen- The Battle.**_

A few weeks past and Danielle was definitely at bursting point. It was a late spring evening, around seven. Danielle was in her dormitory, quietly reading Hogwarts: A History. Suddenly, someone or something tapped at the window. After a sigh, she struggled to get back up. After a few tries, she got up and opened the window to see Draco on his broom. "Danielle!" he cried. "Who else? And why are you on a broom?" asked Danielle, so happy to see Draco. "No other way to get to Hogwarts undetected." Replied Draco, cheekily.

They hugged until they both were out of breath from the other's tightness. Suddenly, Danielle felt a something wet run down her legs; she slowly backed away from Draco. "Draco… My waters… broke…" she said slowly and awkwardly. "Oh no, err, sit down." Draco replied as he quickly pulled a chair to her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm … okay. Could you get… Harry?" Danielle gasped, breathing in between the words.

Draco ran out, heading to Harry's dormitory. Meanwhile, Danielle cursed in her head, _Gees, Mrs. Weasley wasn't kidding when she said it was painful. _

"_What's wrong, Danielle?" asked Harry as he ran in to her room._

"_My waters… broke… The Battle… starting… Trelawney's prediction…"_


	14. Chapter Fourteen The Battle

I'm Not Hermione Granger

I'm Not Hermione Granger

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter One

**Chapter Fourteen- The Battle**

A few weeks past and Danielle was definitely at bursting point. It was a late spring evening, around seven. Danielle was in her dormitory, quietly reading Hogwarts: A History. Suddenly, someone or something tapped at the window. After a sigh, she struggled to get back up. After a few tries, she got up and opened the window to see Draco on his broom. "Danielle!" he cried. "Who else? And why are you on a broom?" asked Danielle, so happy to see Draco. "No other way to get to Hogwarts undetected." Replied Draco, cheekily.

They hugged until they both were out of breath from the other's tightness. Suddenly, Danielle felt a something wet run down her legs; she slowly backed away from Draco. "Draco… My waters… broke…" she said slowly and awkwardly. "Oh no, err, sit down." Draco replied as he quickly pulled a chair to her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm … okay. Could you get… Harry?" Danielle gasped, breathing in between the words.

Draco ran out, heading to Harry's dormitory. Meanwhile, Danielle cursed in her head, Gees,Mrs. Weasley wasn't kidding when she said it was painful.

"_What's wrong, Danielle?" asked Harry as he ran in to her room._

"_My waters… broke… The Battle… starting… Trelawney's prediction…"_

**.**

"Harry," Danielle gasped as she was lifted into a wheelchair, holding her two boys' hands tightly, "Be … careful and finish … him off, quick. It's killing … already."

Draco followed the healers into the hospital ward and left Harry to himself to The Battle. 'I need to kill Voldemort for Danielle, me and everyone.' He thought as he left the room to Dumbledore.

Harry reported to Dumbledore's office and told him that The Battle is starting. He peeked into the window and saw wizards and witches flying around on their broomstick casting the Dark Mark.

Back in the Hospital Ward, Danielle was in pain, sweat starting to show on her forehead,

"Draco, you can go to …The Battle. I'll be fine." She breathed at Draco. A 'thank you' look appeared on his face as he bent down to kiss Danielle. Just as he exited the ward, Mrs Weasley appeared with a sharp crack. A proud smile appeared on her face as she saw her almost-daughter in labour of her very first child.

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley … for coming." Danielle gasped in a whisper as Molly protectively grasped Danielle's hand as any mother would to see her daughter in pain.

"Now now, my darling, Harry probably hasn't fired his first spell at 'him' so calm down." Molly whispered, softly and soothingly as she patted Danielle's clenched hand.

The clocks struck eleven and you could hear the awful voice of Voldemort offering to take Harry and nothing else would be harmed. The two women covered their ears to the screech of Voldemort and noise of the great battle taking place right below their very feet. Danielle's face winced horribly as her pain grew.

Around half-past eleven, Draco returned to Danielle.

"Danielle, most of the Death Eaters are dead, except from those who cowered and fled. So the rest is up to Potter." Said Draco, coming to Danielle's side. From then, many injured heroes retreated to the Hospital Ward to treat their minor wounds, not horrible enough to treat with her precious Tulipany.

Soon the clocks pointed just past twelve. Danielle felt her contractions worsening by the second. 'Oh Harry.' Danielle thought, 'keep fighting.' Soon Danielle was practically screaming and breaking Draco hand. After a few minutes of pushing and yelling her head off, a beautiful baby boy was born and all the patients were cheering and celebrating.

Just as Devan was being oh-so-carefully passed around to be cooed at, Harry staggered in with a deep wound across his chest. Danielle quickly pushed her way through the thick crowd to Harry side. "Harry!" she whispered, white as ghost, "Come!"

Draco helped Danielle lay Harry on a bed. Tears formed in Danielle glossy black eyes, the silver tears dropped onto Harry's wounded body.

As Danielle wiped her tears as Madam Pomfrey did a few healing spells, Danielle's skinny elbow brushed against her breast pocket containing the bottle of Tulipany.

Slowly, she reached into the pocket and opened the bottle. Poppy stared at her in curiosity until she realised that it was Tulipany and gasped in wonder of how Danielle had gotten her hands on this kind of cure.

Danielle, shakily poured a few drops of the bluish liquid into Harry's deep wound which was bleeding heavily even to any of Madam Pomfrey's spells. Immediately, Harry began to react positively to the cure, his wound began to close up and colour flowed back into his cheek. "Oh Harry!" Danielle exclaimed as Harry sat up.

Again everyone had been watching the trio and they cheered. Draco suddenly led Danielle by hand to the middle of the large crowd and bent one knee to the floor. Danielle quickly found Devan and cradled him lovingly.

"Danielle, you're the love of my life and I'm sure that I'm yours. I hope this isn't too sudden and quick but … Will you marry me?"

_YES! Yes, of course, Draco!"_


	15. Eleven Years Later

Eleven Years Later

_Eleven Years Later_

A family of four was bidding their oldest son goodbye for his first year of Hogwarts.

"Devan, darling, have a great time at Hogwarts, okay?" said Danielle, kindly at her son. She had aged a bit but grown maturely into a loving mother.

"Don't duel when don't know how and don't go looking for trouble, Devan." lectured Draco as he was an expert at trouble-making. Devan replied with a "Yes, Father."

"Devie, don't go! I'll miss you!" whined Devan's little sister, Emilyn as she hugged her older brother, "Mummy, I want to go to Hogwarts too!" Devan hugged his sister, he too was going to miss her dearly as much as his parents would miss him.

Danielle embraced her son with a hug and kisses, squishing Devan with her rather round stomach of their next child. Devan finally boarded the great scarlet train as his family waved wildly on the station. Draco wrapped his arms around his two girls as distant Hogwarts memories flowed through his mind.

_All the events leading up to this, the perfect life with the one he loved the most._

Author's Note:

I would like to thank all of my reviewers and those who enjoyed my very first fan fic!

I do hope that you enjoyed the story line of the story and hope that you continue to read my fan fictions. I hope _I'm Not Hermione Granger_ stays on your favourite lists and I stay on your favourite author lists. Please read my next fan fiction I have started to write, _Madeline Malfoy- The only Gryffindor Malfoy. _It especially for those who love Draco! Finally, I wish I inspired you, readers to write your own Dramione fan fic like other writers did for me.

Thank you again and I hope to receive PMs from you guys telling me about your next Dramione story!

Tina Hart Lee x


End file.
